


Teampall Gé

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Cloister Bell, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Miniture Village (Untitled Goose Game), Translation, Trophy
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tá séadchomhartha ag Aslan, cén fáth nach bhfuil an Gé?





	Teampall Gé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goose's How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893756) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Cé chomh geal, an déantóir torainn seo a aimsíonn sé. Cé chomh foirfe agus a shuíonn sé ar bharr spuaic a shráidbhaile i sráidbhaile.

Is mian leis é a chur ar foluain. Cé chomh láidir is atá a chumhacht, an domhan a dhéanamh mar is maith leis é, ag casadh fréamhacha agus ballaí dá thoil.

Cé chomh iontach agus a chanann sé agus é ag siúl amach.


End file.
